The Bleak of Winter
by Linkz1
Summary: It's only been a few months since Jason Todd's death, and Bruce is incredibly shaken.  He questions his own worth and what it means for him to be Batman.  Changed rating to M to be safe; some gritty violence and a bit of sensuality .  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"I could do it right now, end everything. The lives I've hurt, the people who've been hurt because of who I am, what I am. I could end it now."

Batman stood on the edge of the rooftop, staring down. A shiver running through his spine as the wind billowed his cape behind him. The cold wind of January enveloped him making his already cold thoughts and feelings feel all the colder. His hands were shaking, never had he felt so responsible for one thing. Never had he felt so responsible for so many things.

His thoughts were a maze. The cowl masking the face of Bruce Wayne, masking the world from the sadness that he held within his heart. It was only two months before that he held the body of Jason Todd in his arms. The boy whom he had taken in from the street, who had become the new Robin, was now dead. And it was all his fault.

Speaking to no one, "I can't keep doing this."

Batman's intense gaze focuses upwards towards the heavens. Snow begins to fall gently, kissing the bare skin on his face. The sensation sending another shiver down his spine. "Everything I've done has been for nothing! What am I supposed to do?"

Pausing, as if expecting an answer to be cast down among the flakes of snow, Batman turns his gaze back down to the streets below. Echoes of police sirens and gunshots. Another crime in progress. Another crime that Batman needs to stop. Another chance for him to make someone suffer. The weight of his actions cause him to stop himself from leaping into action.

"Gordon will take care of it," he says coldly to himself.

A gust of wind blows in from behind, nearly causing him to lose his balance. Or was it that he wanted it to knock him over? Without Jason at his side, life felt more and more meaningless. As if the more he struggled against the criminals, the more they fought back. Like digging a hole in loose sand, you could never make any progress. The Penguin might be at large, but what difference does it make if he gets stopped? He'll only pay his way out of prison as he always does.

Police choppers buzz overhead. Spotlights filtering down through the snow, making the night look like a disco. Batman begins to lose himself in thought once more. The Joker could be up to no good, but what could he do? Joker has already hurt him more than he could possibly imagine. No matter how many times he fights him, Joker always has something more sinister to deal out from his deck. He can't be allowed to be free, but what could an emotionally injured Batman do?

Breathing a deep sigh, Batman inches towards the edge of the rooftop. "If I do this, then there's no more Batman. No more Bruce Wayne. No more problems."

A tear rolls down his cheek. His thoughts now turning towards those he loves. Alfred, his only family since his parents were murdered when he was a boy. What would he think of this? Would he understand the pain that has been coursing through his mind since Jason died? And what of Selina? Despite her natural tendency to lean more and more towards crime, she is a wonderful woman. Would she care? What would she say? Dick isn't even in Gotham right now. He'd probably find out through the news or from Alfred.

Batman clenches his eyes shut, "You can't do this to them. You're being selfish!"

The cold wind billows through his suit, chilling him to the bone. A footstep behind him, normally this would cause him to turn and regard his would be assailant, but tonight, something else is on his mind. Plus, the familiar smell of perfume is in the air.

"Batman, I'm surprised to find you here."

Not even turning to regard his guest, "Selina."

Catwoman tilts her head, something is definitely unusual with him tonight. He never acts like this, sure he can be cold, but when has he ever ignored her? "You know a simple, 'Hi, Selina.' would suffice."

He turns abruptly to regard her. Why did she have to come now? He can't be seen like this. Too vulnerable. "I'm not in the mood tonight, Selina."

Slinking up to him, she begins to slide a finger across his chest, "Too bad. I had such good plans for us tonight."

"I'm sure you did."

"Well," she leans in to kiss him, "the night is still young, isn't it?"

Batman feels her lips on his. It feels good, but he can't kiss her back. He wants to, but he just can't. The coldness in the air has filled his heart. Backing away from her, he says, "I can't do this."

"Why not? I mean it's not like we have to stay out here. It's freezing."

"No," his voice is stern and hard like steel, "it has nothing to do with where we are."

Rolling her eyes, Catwoman slides a finger on Batman's shoulder, "Then what's the matter, sweetie? You can tell me, I am your favorite cat aren't I?"

He grabs her hand and throws it off him. Why can she not see the hurt in his eyes? Can she not understand what he has been going through? "I can't talk about it."

His eyes begin to wander around, constantly glancing at the edge of the roof. It seems so close, and so easy to do. He looks back at Catwoman. At Selina. Looking into her eyes, he can feel himself start to lose control of his emotions. The sting of tears begin to encroach. You can't do this. You are Batman, you cannot show your emotions.

"Batman," Catwoman's voice has taken a decidedly more serious tone, she begins to rub his shoulder, "what's the matter? Maybe I can help in some small way. I don't want my favorite bat to be sad."

Looking directly into her eyes he feels a tear roll down his cheek. More snow billows around them, making them huddle closer to keep warm. "You know what happened to Robin?"

Her eyes showed a bit of surprise. Was he really going to confide in her? "I had heard that Joker had something to do with his murder. I'm-I'm really sorry about your loss."

"When he died," he continued, almost unaware that she had even said anything to him at all, "I felt like the most powerless person on the planet. No matter what I do, no matter who I fight, it's like the world never improves. The Joker is still out there. We have more and more madmen filling the streets of Gotham everyday. Innocent people are murdered, and drugs are made available to everyone. It feels like no matter what I do, I don't make a difference.

"Ever since losing Jason, it just amplified feelings I had before. As if I'm useless. I feel like-" he pauses.

"Feel like what?"

"I feel like Gotham would be better off with me."

She stares at him in disbelief. What is he saying, is he talking about suicide? "You can't do that. It's a selfish way to go. You've done more good for Gotham than you realize. If it wasn't for you, some criminals wouldn't be in Arkham right now. If it wasn't for you..." She trails off, don't say it Selina, she thinks to herself.

"If it wasn't for me, an innocent boy wouldn't have been brutally murdered by a psychopath." 

He begins to walk back to the edge of the roof, more tears running down his cheeks. The snow is falling fast, and the wind is blowing hard. A blizzard has bared down onto Gotham City. "Don't!" She cries, trying to grab him as he walks closer and closer.

"This is it, Selina, I'm not going to cause pain for anyone else."

She tries to grab him, but it's too late. A gust of wind blows as she watches Batman plummet towards the street below.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for Catwoman to react. Her whip snapped out into the night like a bolt of lightning. The snow was falling heavier now, clouding her sight as she plunged downward. As she fell further and further, she couldn't help but think of what she was doing, and how crazy she would seem to those who don't know her. That didn't matter. To her, she couldn't bear to lose someone she cared so deeply for.

What felt like an eternity was mere seconds. She could see Batman's dark body falling down mere feet away. You only have one shot at this Selina, she thought to herself. Cracking her whip out towards him, she could feel it grow taught with his weight. Using all of her strength she pulls him up to her. Her free hand gripping his belt, trying to find his grapnel gun.

"What are you doing?" Batman yells, why can't she let this happen?

Without a word, she shoots the grapnel and their fall stops. She peers down and realizes they're only a few feet off the ground. Talk about nine lives, she thinks to herself. Batman continues to struggle against the grip of her whip.

She can see the rage in eyes, what was vulnerability and sadness on the rooftop has turned into anger, "You should have let me be. I'm not worth being saved!"

Lowering them down safely to the ground, she looks at him. What is going through his head, he's never been like this before. The wind was howling up above between the buildings in the alleyway. Gotham City looked more like a snowglobe than a jungle of steel skyscrapers and office buildings. The cold was biting, she knew they couldn't stay outside for long in these conditions.

"Why would you say something like that?" She finally replied after what seemed like forever.

Through gritted teeth he says, "I don't deserve to live. I've caused too much pain. Gotham does not need someone like me. I'm no better than the criminals I fight."

Grasping his hands in hers she whispers, "You're much better than that. You're better than this."

He shakes his head. Anyone who thinks I'm good for the city can't see through my eyes. She's very naïve to think she can change my mind, Selina, you're wonderful, but you can't save me. His gruff voice barely could be heard above the next howling gust of wind, "You don't know what I've been through. The blood on my hands, Selina. A boy who I was responsible for has died because of me. It's because of me that innocent people have died. The criminals wouldn't be so bold if I wasn't here."

"Batman," her voice now quivering a bit, her sadness beginning to match his rage, "this city is better than it's ever been. Batman means more to Gotham City than you realize. Batman means more to a lot of people. He's not just you. He's a symbol of fear to those who would hurt the innocent. He's a symbol of hope to the people of this city.

"When they see your signal up in the sky, they know they're safe. They have nothing to fear as long as Batman is there for them. It doesn't matter who it is that you're fighting against, but they know the city is safer when you're out there."

Snow blows between them, almost blinding them to each other. The blizzard hitting the city felt like a hand of ice was gripping down on them. Batman eyes were growing moist again. Tears. More tears. More pain. Pain was something Batman couldn't feel. Pain was something Batman was supposed to give to the evil men of Gotham. Pain was why he became Batman. But the pain he felt now, the pain of being responsible for something so great, so tragic, this was pain that Batman couldn't bear. Maybe Alfred was right all those years ago. Maybe Batman does have limits.

"Batman is just that Selina. He's a symbol. I'm a man. I have limitations." He let's go of her hands and begins to walk down the alley towards the street. The wind blowing his cape behind him, obscuring Catwoman's sight of him.

She shakes her head and walks behind him, trying to convince him otherwise. "You're not just a man. You have to continue on! You are Batman!"

"I know who I am Selina!" he snaps, "And I know what Batman is! I don't need a lecture from a thief dressed like a cat to tell me who and what I am! You have no idea what I've gone through, there's no way you could ever understand why I had to do this," he gestures to his suit, knowing full well that she still has no idea who is actually under his cowl. "I've experienced the kind of pain that made me want to fight crime. It compelled me to dress like a madman in a cape and cowl and attack criminals from the shadows. You could never understand why I did this."

She stares at him, her eyes stinging with tears, how could he be so inconsiderate? He knows where I came from, what I've done. "You aren't the only one who's ever had pain. Did you have to grow up on the street as a young woman? Being leered at by every drunk and crackhead on the street? Do you know how unsettling it is to not have a home? To have to sleep with one eye opened every night because you're afraid that someone is going to rape you? I was forced into my position in life. You do what you can to survive."

"You made your choices, Selina. I made mine. You could have done so much more," he shakes his head. "Selina, I'm giving you this chance. Leave me alone. I won't stop you. Steal a diamond from the jewelry store for all I care. Just don't guilt me into thinking that Batman actually means something to this city."

He begins walking away again. Catwoman stares at him, unable to move her legs. I can't let him walk away like this. He almost killed himself a few minutes ago. There's no telling what he's going to do next. Pushing herself forward she runs towards him, her sight of him being whited out by the blinding snowfall. Damn this storm, she thinks to herself. Catching up to him she grabs his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you leave me like this."

He growls, "That's unfortunate."

He continues to march forward in no particular direction, she pants, "What can I do? You have friends Batman. You have me. You have Nightwing. What about Batgirl?"

"Friends that I can only cause more pain for. I can't let Jason's fate happen to anyone of you. That's why I need to do this. As long as I'm around, no one is safe."

"No one is safe without you," she says, "maybe we can fend for ourselves, but what about the regular people of Gotham City?"

He stops abruptly and turns to face her. The snow continues to fall heavily, their tracks already covered by the intensifying storm. Blizzards in Gotham were not uncommon, but they happened once a winter. This was the second this year. Perhaps nature was mirroring the chaos in his own mind. His thoughts were again growing colder and colder. "The people of Gotham never have been safe."

"But you make their lives a little safer everyday, don't you see that?"

"I do."

Grasping his hand again she pulls him close to her, embracing him tightly, "And don't you see that there are people who care for you? People who you would cause great pain to if you went through with your selfish idea?"

Selfish. There was that word again. Was it so selfish to end his life in order to ease the burden for so many others? "From my point of view, you're the one being selfish right now, Selina."

"Batman," she let's go of him, now looking him in the eyes, trying to see behind the cowl, trying to find the man inside, "let me in. Confide in me. I want to help you. I know you're in a lot pain, but killing yourself is not the answer. You know better than most what it means to take a life. Isn't that why you never take one?"

He grimaces. What would Gotham think if they knew Batman killed himself? What difference would that make? "I can't, Selina. I just can't. To know what I'm thinking, to let you in would be an even worse decision for me to make. It would put you in more danger. I couldn't allow that."

"So you do worry about my safety?"

"I just don't want you to get in more trouble."

She smiles a bit, at least now she was making some progress. "Well, why don't we get out of this cold? I think I'm freezing my kittens off. Where are we going to go?"

"I've got my car, we'll drive."

Two distant lights at the end of the alleyway cut through the blanket of white falling around them. The car started up and idled with a symphonic hum. They climbed inside, and soon, the alley which was going to be Batman's grave, was far behind them. The snow fell heavier. The blizzard was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The blinding snow fell hard and fast as the Batmobile cut through it like a knife. The engine roared as the car seemingly glided over the snow packed streets of Gotham. Traffic was non existent, not surprising considering the conditions. This was turning into one of the worst blizzards in Gotham history. Several inches of snow were collected on the street lights, the city looked almost serene and unusually peaceful. It was something that despite having lived in Gotham all his life, Bruce Wayne never got tired of seeing. It was like Gotham became another world. Blizzards had a way of doing that.

His mind drifted as he steered the car down the main drag of downtown Gotham. Catwoman sat next to him, occasionally looking at him with concern, but turning quickly whenever he glanced at her. She couldn't keep making herself look too preoccupied with him, not unless she wanted him to find out how she really felt. I care for him, she thought, but I can't let myself get attached to him. Not like that. Not now.

The silence in the car was deafening. The only sound was the crunching of the snow underneath the tires. Visibility was poor and Batman had to reduce his speed considerably. Maybe it wasn't because of the conditions, but rather because he was reluctant to go back home. The idea of letting someone other than Alfred or Dick into the Batcave was inconceivable! Especially the idea of letting Catwoman into the cave. No matter how he felt about her, there were certain things he wasn't ready to share with her yet.

A sudden gust of wind blew heavy snow into the windshield, blinding him. Unable to see where the car was headed, Batman tapped the brakes several times. The car slid ever so slightly, and it seemed like it was about to lose control. He was able to stop just in time. As the snow cleared for a moment he saw how close he came to hitting a utility pole.

He sighed, "It's too dangerous to be out here right now."

Catwoman glanced at him, surprised he finally broke the silence, "This coming from a man who just tried to kill himself?"

He said nothing. The annoyance at that comment caused him to tighten his grip on the steering wheel. If she cares so damn much, why does she have to be so flippant about it?

"Come on big boy, take us home."

Glaring over at her, he replied, "I can't take you home. Not to my home anyway."

Exasperated, she says, "Where are we going to go? The roads are too dangerous to drive around all night on. You can hardly see two feet in front of you tonight! I've never seen it this bad. Where ever a bat spends his down time is where we need to go. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Unrelenting, he shakes his head. I can't do this. I'm vulnerable enough as it is right now. I can't afford to let anyone else get closer to me. Especially not Selina. She deserves better than this. He looks over at her, suddenly realizing how beautiful she is. It's not like he never noticed before, but the way the snow reflected the street lights onto her skin. Maybe he ought to let her in. He can't keep going on pretending that he doesn't need anyone.

"Ok."

"What?" Catwoman gasped in disbelief.

"We're going home. To my home."

Catwoman smiled, maybe he was finally going to let her in, maybe he's finally going to drop the lonesome ranger act. "Well? I'm waiting." She teased.

The engine cried out as Batman pressed down on the accelerator. His heart raced slightly. It was the first time in months that he was able to think about something other than death and guilt. If nothing else, having her around will help him forget some of his troubles. She does seem like a good listener after all, he thinks to himself.

**MEANWHILE**

Johnathan Crane sat in his apartment staring at the snow falling outside. He was tapping his foot nervously. Rumors had spread that Batman had gone mad with grief since losing Robin months before at the hands of The Joker. The time was right for him to make his move, to finally unmake the man behind the bat. He had been working on perfecting his fear toxins. One of which worked incredibly well on his last subjects. In fact, he turns to regard the wretched figure of a man hunched over in a cage, the poor creature never recovered. He knew it was too potent for a regular man, but Batman was no regular man.

It was, after all, just a year ago that he had resisted an intensely large dosage of fear toxin. It was enough to have driven a dozen men insane, yet somehow, Batman was able to shake it off. But now, Batman was more vulnerable than ever. His emotional state being incredibly unstable, he knew that a highly concentrated dose would do wonders. Perhaps he could even make the bat do the unthinkable. Perhaps the bat could work for him.

No. He shakes his head at the thought. You're not Mad Hatter, you're Scarecrow. You control men's fears, not their minds. Fear is more primal, more personal. Mind control is nothing more than child's play. Fear can make a man do things to himself. It was just last night he watched a man rip his own skin off, chunk by chunk thinking he had spiders crawling all over him. Yes, fear is a powerful ally, stronger still when you know how to control your own.

The wind blew heavily outside, nearly whiting out the view of the Gotham skyline. Crane knew that out there somewhere, Batman was on patrol. Perhaps he was even fighting Scarecrow's goons. They were going to rob Gotham University's treasury. If he responded as he hoped he would, a small dose of fear toxin would have already been administered. The first dose was nothing special. Just enough to make a man question himself. Maybe make him second guess his actions. A little apathy. Nothing that would make him suspect Scarecrow was behind it.

Suddenly the fanfare of GNN's eleven o'clock news program echoed in his empty apartment. Crane turned to regard the screen. Headlines flashed across as the anchors bellowed about the Gotham City Stock Exchange closing at its lowest level in twenty years, the Gotham City planning board was about to erect a statue in the middle of the park that no one wanted, and that the blizzard that was gripping the city was the worst seen in nearly a century. None of this mattered to him, until he heard Batman's name. Squinting his eyes, he adjusts his glasses to focus on the image of Vicki Vale, talking about the Caped Crusader.

"...Batman was back in action tonight. He stopped several criminals from breaking out of Arkham Asylum, and as if that wasn't all, he was at the scene as four armed men tried to rob the treasury at Gotham University. It seems that Gotham City's worst blizzard in nearly a hundred years hasn't slowed down the Dark Knight as he marches across Gotham. Last reports said he was standing on a roof top, but since then the storm has gotten more severe. Eye witness reports from Gotham University also say that he was more reckless than usual, as they watched him fist fight with all four assailants at once.

"Batman, the Dark Knight, Gotham City's protector. We own him a lot, and the fact that he's out there tonight shows his dedication to the city. GNN would like to formally announce a day for Batman, to be held next week at City Hall. We hope that every citizen of Gotham can..."

Crane's attention then returns back to the falling snow. His men at least drew him out. However there was no way to be sure if they accomplished his goals. Only time would tell if this were true. If he could end up actually breaking the Bat's psyche, he would most certainly owe part of his success to The Joker. Shaking his head, he thinks, the very idea is absurd! The Joker is nothing more than a crazed dog broken off from his leash. It takes a true intellect to break a man. 

A knock on his door breaks him from his thoughts. Crane waited a moment. Two more knocks. Silence again, more time passing before three knocks rapped on his door, then two quick knocks. His men were safe and ready to report. Smiling broadly he strode across his room, his slender body slinking over trash and debris that had been strewn about from the failed experiments of the day. Opening the door, he greeted his men, four relatively unassuming figures dressed in jeans and parkas, now covered in enough snow to look like snow men.

"Boss," the first man says as he crosses the threshold, "you're not going to believe this!"


	4. Chapter 4

Crane stood in his living room, regarding his men with great intent as they relayed the events at Gotham University. He learned that Batman had shown and did what he always did. What interested him more so was hearing that Batman took many chances in his fight. He allowed himself to get shot in the leg, it was a graze, but Crane knew that even that was a small victory. He also learned that even before being exposed to the small dosage of toxin he was already in a highly emotional state.

"He was animal like boss, I'd never seen him fight like that!"

Another said, "I was starting to get worried that he was actually going to kill us."

A third man chimed in, "He doesn't kill people right? He never kills people."

"Up until now he hasn't," the final man said.

They were all huddled together on Dr. Crane's sofa, looking at their boss, wondering what was going on in his head. He rarely let his emotions show and kept staring out the window at the falling snow. The blizzard was raging, and they wondered if maybe Mr. Freeze had something to do with the weather. The largest man of the group stroked his chin and chuckled.

"What's so funny," Dr. Crane said annoyed.

"We do a job for you. We get beat up for you. We execute every step perfectly, and you have nothing to say to us?" 

Dr. Crane shook his head. These men only ever focus on the reward, never focus on the job. They never focus on the skill it takes to break a man's spirit, his soul. Then again, they're simply hired muscle. Carmine Falconi was a good source of idiots like these, it's too bad he's as stupid as the rest of them. Organized crime is dead, it's time for the intellectual criminal to succeed. Gotham City is entering a new era. And Dr. Crane knew this. Tapping his foot again, he continues to stare out the window. It's funny how beautiful the snow makes the world look at night. It's a shame for the people of Gotham that it's only a matter of time before something so peaceful looking turns into something absolutely terrifying.

Batman was only the first step. Breaking him will open many doors. Scarecrow would be the most respected criminal in the entire underworld, and the most feared man on the streets of Gotham City. No one would dare oppose him. Fear would allow him unprecedented power and respect. The police wouldn't be able to touch him, and no criminal would want to get near him. And if anyone tried, their greatest fears would become reality. It was, after all, only a matter of time until his newly developed fear toxin was ready to be administered. A plan worthy of Ra's Al Ghul himself, he thought to himself. Too bad that old coot is dead.

Dr. Crane finally spoke, "You did an adequate job tonight."

"Adequate? Adequate?" the large man's tone was incredulous. How could Dr. Crane find their work from that evening anything other than stellar?

"Yes. Or do I need to explain the meaning of that word?"

"Of course not boss."

A smaller man grumbled, "So now that we did your dirty work, when do we get our payment?"

Dr. Crane smiled sharply. He knew this discussion was going to crop up sooner or later. It always does with people like these men. They are only concerned with money. They make it, then spend it on gambling, drugs and hookers. You don't need to be a college professor to figure that out at all. He stepped across the room, fingering a vial on his desk. A small test vial of his most recent, and to date, most potent fear inducing toxin. The last stage resulted in men ripping skin off, and tearing their eyes out. This would, well, he wasn't sure, but he knew it would be entertaining, and more fun than listening to four idiots complain about money.

"Is money all that you terrible simpletons can think about?" he asks, utter contempt in his voice.

The large man croaks, lighting a cigarette, "Money makes the world go around, Doc. Without it, you can't make ends meet. Hell, little Johnny Two-Tone here needs every penny he can get for his habit."

"Quiet you damn mook!"

"Or what? You gonna tell your momma? Seriously, Johnny, grow a pair. You really need to stop taking those pharmaceuticals. They screw with your head man."

Johnny stood up shaking, clenching his fists, "You want me to thrash you? I can do it. Just because you're twice my size doesn't mean a damn thing to me!"

Dr. Crane grew tired of this and interrupted, "Enough." They all looked at him, intent on knowing what he was going to say about their payment. "You men want your money? I'll give your money. But first, how would you like to make a little more. Say double my original payment."

Their eyes lit up, double the money? Of course, they'd be crazy not to accept this deal. Besides, what else would they need to do. As long as the Bat wasn't involved it might not be so bad. The large spoke for the group, "We're interested, Doc. What do we need to do for you?"

Dr. Crane took the vial he was finger and locked it into his toxin gun. Picking it up, he says, "I just want you to test out my new toxin. Show me your fears!"

Before the men could react, Dr. Crane had already shot the toxins into the air in his apartment. It worked fast. Within seconds the men began screaming and hollering at the tops of their lungs. The large man was screaming about snakes and falling off a cliff, his hands kept ripping chunks of hair out of the smaller man, Johnny. Johnny was utter some nonsense about clowns. The other two men were strangling each other.

Dr. Crane smiled and breathed out to himself, "Another successful trial."

**Meanwhile**

The Batmobile slowed down as it pulled to a stop in the Batcave. Batman took a step out and reach his hand out to help Catwoman out of the vehicle. She stepped gingerly down, looking around at the cave in awe. What an amazing place this is, she thought. All the computers hummed quietly, bats could be heard screeching in the distance. No one is ever going to believe this. Turning around she saw all of the trophies that Batman had collected through the years. There was a t-rex, different suits of armor and...was that a giant sized penny? She smiled, almost unsurprised by the amount of things in the cave. She knew her Dark Knight had his secrets.

Batman stepped across to the computer and clicked a button. She heard him whisper something, to someone named...Alfred? Was that right? Alfred, why do I know that name, she thought. She scratched her head trying to remember where she knew a man by that name from. She couldn't think long as Batman broke the silence.

"Here it is, Selina."

She nodded, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"You're the first person I've let inside the cave since Robin died. I felt you ought to know that. It's a very large step for me to do this."

Nodding again, she was still unsure what to say. Who is he?

Batman nodded as well, turn around so his back faced her, he lifted his cowl off. His heart raced. I can't believe I'm about to do this, he thought.

Her heart raced, I can't believe I'm going to finally find out who Batman is. She walked over to him and gasped as she saw an all to familiar face: Bruce Wayne. "Batma-I mean, Bruce?"

Bruce nodded solemnly.

"You're?"

Again he nodded.

Her shocked quickly turned into longing. She had been with Bruce before, and had always had a romance with Batman. Now knowing the two were one in the same, it drove her mad with desire. Wrapping her arms around him she began to kiss him passionately. He held her tight and returned the passion. And the blizzard raged on outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow continued falling outside of the Batcave, the blizzard was intensifying further. Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle were safely inside the cave. Still holding each other as tight as possible, as if they were afraid if they let go the world may end. Bruce couldn't believe he had revealed who he was to her, but in the back of mind he was somewhat pleased with himself. He couldn't stay alone forever, one day he would need to open himself to someone, why not Selina?

Selina gripped him tight, running her hands down his chest, kissing him deeply. Her mind raced as he gently pulled off her mask. She met his gaze. This time he initiated the kiss, she could feel him touching her back, his hands were strong and yet gentle. Her mind raced with desire as she continued to hold him closer and closer. Selina, she thought to herself, you may have finally met your man. Her heart raced as she felt his hands move from her back to her stomach. She ached for him to keep touching her.

He felt as if he was going to explode with desire. Still unable to believe what he was doing, he could feel her hands gripping his suit tightly. She pulled him close, he could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he couldn't remember ever wanting someone so badly in his life. Kissing her neck he could hear her gasp with delight.

"Ahem."

They both shook out of their lust for a brief moment. Bruce knew that cough all to well and peered over at Alfred whom he had summoned mere moments before. Alfred was dressed in a warm bathrobe and slippers, with it being nearly midnight, he had already gotten ready to retire for the evening. How bothersome of Bruce to summon me to the cave when he was just going to use it as his own little private sex club? Bruce could see on Alfred's face that he was not at all pleased with what he saw.

"You summoned me, Master Bruce?"

Bruce sheepishly pushed himself off of the computer controls he had been pinned up against, as Selina blushed and turned away from Alfred. "Ummm, well, I did Alfred..."

"And what do you require? You seem to be taking care of things quite well by yourself down here sir." Alfred was not at all amused, his tea was getting cold while he was down here doing nothing!

Bruce looked over at Selina then back at Alfred, "I just wanted to introduce you to our guest for tonight. Alfred you know-"

Alfred interrupted, "Selina Kyle? Yes, I believe we've been acquainted for quite some time sir. I do recall you and she had a date just last week."

Selina glanced at Bruce and smiled, what a blissful night that was. "Under the circumstances, Alfred," she said, trying to sound as controlled as possible, "if it's too much trouble, I'm sure I can go."

Alfred opened his mouth to speak but this time Bruce interrupted, "Nonsense, Selina. You're staying here tonight."

"Then what do I need to do, Master Bruce? Do you need me to fetch the 'Do Not Disturb' sign? Perhaps draw a candlelit bubble bath for you two? Or can you entertain Miss Kyle on your own, because if there's nothing more important to be done, I'd prefer to get some rest this evening."

Bruce scratched his head, Alfred was a bit grumpy tonight. The death of Jason did shake him up too, but he had noticed that on occasion he would act like this. "It's OK Alfred, you can head upstairs. I think Selina and I can take care of ourselves."

Alfred smirked, "I think you already were."

Selina grinned and glanced at Bruce. He was blushing and trying not to look Alfred in the eye. He looked so cute when he was being teased. With that, Alfred turned on his heels and marched away as he always did, grumbling a bit to himself about that damn ungrateful kid and always bringing women home at the worst times of night. She slinked over to Bruce and ran her hand down his chest and kissed him deeply.

"Where were we Bruce?"

Bruce touched her neck and ran his hand down to her zipper and began to pull it down, "I think we were about here..."

**MEANWHILE**

Downtown Gotham was now completely buried in snow. It had to be nearly two feet of snow by now, and the weather forecasters had predicted this storm was only going to blanket the city in about two inches of the stuff. Only thing dependable in this day and age, death, taxes and Batman, Jim Gordon thought as he sipped his coffee. He was at the Gotham City Police Department reviewing one of the many criminal dossiers that had crossed his desk that day. The most recent crime he dealt with that night at Gotham University left him unsettled. There were too many unanswered questions about the men who perpetrated the crime, let alone Batman's behavior. Normally Batman debriefs him after doing his job. Tonight was different.

Something has happened to him, he thought as he lit up a cigarette. He had been meaning to quit smoking, but it seemed to him lately to be harder and harder to stop. Stress had a way of doing that to him. Old habits die hard in Gotham. Breathing in the nicotine soothed him. If nothing else, at least his stress would melt away for a moment. He recounted what had happened with Batman to himself.

After apprehending the criminals he spoke with me, he thought to himself. He mentioned something about letting them go, that they might lead us to their boss. Knowing Batman's skills at detective work, I'm not one to question his advice. He's cracked more cases than I can count since he showed up in Gotham. To think I once treated him like one of the many criminals he's taken down himself. There was something unsettling about Batman tonight though. His advice was sound, sure, but there was something in his eyes. He was troubled.

Gordon had only heard rumors about the disappearance of Robin. Official reports state he's simply MIA. Most of the rumors he hears from the men who file in and out of the lockup in the building suggest otherwise. If they're right, and having lived in Gotham long enough he knew they were, then Robin is actually dead. Gordon knew it was a delicate subject to bring up with Batman. It's not like he's the talkative type anyway. That night he thought it was right to ask about his whereabouts.

"_I've noticed Robin hasn't been around lately."_

_Batman glares at Gordon, warning him not to push too far on this subject, "He's gone, Jim."_

_Lighting a cigarette, Gordon looks at the apprehended men and back at Batman, "You really think it's a good idea to just release them? They seemed pretty well organized tonight."_

"_Release them Jim. They'll lead us to whoever they're working for. I have my suspicions."_

_He cocked his eyebrow up, "Oh?"_

"_Scarecrow," Batman's voice was grave, he had had one too many run-ins with Scarecrow in the past to know that despite his lack of physical prowess, he was not to be trifled with._

_Jim stroked his chin thoughtfully. Scarecrow was one of the criminals who managed to escape from Arkham Asylum about six months ago. His whereabouts were currently unknown, he knew he'd have to check into it later, "We'll follow your lead then."_

"_Good."_

"_Batman," Gordon began, trying to be as delicate as possible with what he was about to ask, "is Robin...is Robin dead?"_

_Batman gritted his teeth, Gordon knew he unwittingly touched a nerve, "I'm telling you this in strict confidence, Jim. Robin no longer works with me. I'm going to leave it at that."_

_Gordon inhaled a bit of nicotine, sorry to have struck a nerve with his friend, "I'm sorry Batman."_

"_I am too."_

_One of the patrolling officers came up to Gordon and filled him in on a crime happening across the city. "And Batman," he said, turning his attention back to Batman, he was gone already, "take care of yourself old friend. Gotham needs you."_

Scarecrow. I guess it's time to stop beating around the bush and get to it, he thought as he opened up Dr. Johnathan Crane's dossier. Escaped from Arkahm Asylum in July. Before that he was working with Ra's Al Ghul on a plan to get his fear toxin into the city's water supply. Batman was able to stop both him and Ra's. Most recent reports on him say that he was most recently seen at a benefit held by Carmine Falconi. Falconi. Gordon exhaled a bit of smoke and took another sip of coffee. Organized crime was still a major problem for Gotham, but Gordon thought that Falconi was on his downside. Maybe Crane is using him?

The C/V radio crackled behind him, "...reporting in, officer 2329 reporting. We've found - bodies-flesh ripped-Gotham-Rise-over!"

Gordon grabbed the mic and barked back, "What was that, officer 2329, this is Commissioner Gordon, repeat please! Over!"

The was more static and another voice cut in, "Hello Jim, I'm sorry, but your officer here can't report back to you any more. He's, well, paralyzed with fear! Over and out!"

Jim slammed down the mic. "God dammit!"

There was no time to lose. Jim grabbed his coat and hat. One of his officers was in the clutches of the Scarecrow, and nothing, not this blasted storm or the hands of death itself would stop him from getting there to help. Scarecrow would not succeed, not this time.

"Bullock!"

Bullock snapped out of his nap, "What's happenin' commish?"

"Get off your ass! We're going to Gotham City High Rise, we've got Scarecrow!"

"Scarecrow? Commish, are you crazy? How the hell are we going to deal with him?"

Gordon glared at Bullock, he was a good cop, his heart was in the right place, but his head wasn't always there. "We have gas masks, Bullock."

Bullock rubbed his forehead, as if it hurt him to attempt to think. I really shouldn't have had that extra beer tonight, he thought. "OK then. Want me to bring my men? How are we going to get through the snow, it's getting deeper by the minute out there!"

"I'll worry about that. Just get your men together. We're moving out, _NOW_!"

Gordon sprinted down to the garage. He glanced out the window as the blizzard raged on. Three feet of snow alright, and no sign of stopping. This is going to be one helluva journey.

**MEANWHILE**

Dr. Johnathan Crane sat on his sofa watching the snow fall outside. There was a certain peacefulness about it. It drew him away from the chaos that had been unleashed in his apartment a few minutes before. The police had found him. He knew that was going to happen. And now the trap was set. Gordon would surely arrive within the next hour. It didn't matter that there was three feet of snow on the streets. Crane knew Gordon would come, he never left one of his own.

He regarded the bodies of the men he had gassed that night. There were the four men Falconi had given him for the job. One corpse was missing his eyes. Two were locked together in an eternal struggle, neither one winning or losing. Another man's skull was cracked open, blood and brain matter spilled onto the floor. I really shouldn't have let him touch that baseball bat, Dr. Crane thought wistfully. Then there were the three officers that stormed his apartment about fifteen minutes earlier. One was beaten to death by another with their baton. The one who had managed to radio Gordon, well, a gunshot wound was more than enough for him. He was more resistant than I expected, Dr. Crane sighed.

The snow continued to intensify. Crane knew it was only a matter of time. Gordon was going to be here soon, and then the Bat.

"This has been a most eventful night," Dr. Crane said as he casually bit into a candy bar.


	6. Chapter 6

The police convoy struggled to move through the deep snow on the Gotham City streets. The blizzard was finally beginning to subside, but the snow had to be cleaned up. No plows were on the streets thanks to the bureaucratic nonsense that had been going on at city hall that winter. It hadn't snowed at all since a freak storm in late October, and seeing as how Gotham rarely gets much snow, they decided to cut the snow budget, and that meant no snow removal until early morning. Jim Gordon cursed the politicians of Gotham for dragging their feet. If it weren't for them, he'd have been at the High Rise by now. It's bad enough it's at the other end of the city, but add three feet of snow into the mix, what takes about ten minutes has taken nearly an hour. And we're still nearly three miles away, he thought to himself.

Bullock sat next to him in the SWAT van. He was too busy barking out orders to the driver to talk to Gordon about what the first move was going to be. Bullock was always like this though, Gordon knew that he'd have to reign him in once they arrived on scene. There was no need to take any unnecessary chances, especially with Scarecrow. The safety of his men was paramount.

Lighting another cigarette, Gordon sighed as he peered out at the buried streets. Maybe we should have mounted a plow onto our trucks, would've cleaned the streets up in more ways than one. He grinned wistfully at the thought. The thought was fleeting however as the van he was in came to a sudden halt, throwing him from his seat. Groping for something to help prop him up, Gordon rubbed his forehead, that's going to kill tomorrow.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he demanded.

The driver pointed out to the street, "There's a pile up sir. Looks to be three cars, but considering how buried they are, there could be another under there."

Gordon adjusted his glasses and looked at the wreckage. A large SUV appeared to have struck a smaller coupe from behind, there wasn't much left of the coupe, and judging from the amount of snow collected on top of the vehicles, he wasn't sure that there would be any survivors anyways. He scratched his chin. There were no emergency calls on this, he had been listening to the C/V all evening since returning from Gotham University.

"Commish," Bullock started, "we can't get by here unless we check it out. We could turn the boys around that might take too much time with the snow pack out there."

Jim looked at Bullock thoughtfully, this wasn't an easy decision to make, he knew that the quickest way to the High Rise was straight ahead. Taking another detour would delay their arrival, and who knows what may happen by then. He exhaled, "Send two of your men to check the wreckage out. I have a bad feeling about this, so stay sharp!"

With that, Bullock motioned for two of the SWAT members to exit the van. There was a creak and a crash as the back door of the van dropped open. Gordon was just thankful that the snow was letting up, otherwise that door would be buried in a minute. He watched through the windshield as they approached the mangled cars. One on the right, one on the left, each barking at each other and calling to any possible survivors. There was a loud bang down the block causing one of the men to fire their rifle.

Gordon finger the button on his radio, "Easy! That was just a dumpster lid boys. Don't get jumpy on me out there."

The two men began to circle around the cars, trying to brush snow off the wreckage. Gordon could see them shaking their heads, no survivors. One of them suddenly dropped his gun and started running. What the hell is he doing?

Bullock barked into his radio, "Jones! What the hell is wrong with you? Jones! **JONES!**"

The other man jumped back from the cars and began firing his weapon in random directions, spraying his bullets all over the city block. A stray bullet struck the SWAT van, Gordon's heart raced. He knew something was dreadfully wrong. "Bullock, tell them to pull back!"

"Got it boss. Jones! Taylor! Pull back to the van, repeat, pull back to the van, NOW!"

Jones began rolling around in the snow, tearing off pieces of his armor. He was acting as if he was on fire. Taylor rounded the cars and started firing his rifle again. Gordon watched in horror as a bullet sprayed and hit Jones in the head. Crimson blood stained the snow he was lying on as Taylor continued to fire randomly at nothing that could be seen. Gordon felt helpless, what could they do? He wasn't about to have the rest of SWAT jump out of the van and take down one of their own.

"God dammit, Taylor, what the hell are you doing?" Bullock barked into his radio. He punched the side of the van as he watched in frustration.

"Bullock," Gordon said.

"What?"

Turning to look at his partner, "I have an idea on how to restrain him. I'll explain later, but lob some tear gas out there. Send out four men, and make sure they have their masks on!"

Bullock nodded, "Got it Commish. Ok boys, you heard the boss, tear gas him!"

With that, one of the SWAT team members stepped out of the van and stood behind it for cover. Grabbing a tear gas grenade, he loaded it into his weapon. "3. 2. 1. FIRE!"

Gordon watched as the volley landed next to Taylor who had yet to run out of bullets. The gas began seeping out. He prayed that it had the effect he wanted, he knew what had caused his men to act so strangely and he just hoped that the tear gas could counteract it. Taylor dropped his weapon and began grasping at his throat.

Bullock barked out again, "GET HIM!"

Four men surrounded Taylor and subdued him. Gordon watched with regret as the poor man was dragged back to the van unconscious. Once the door was closed, they all sat in stunned silence at what had just happened. How could Scarecrow have set up such an elaborate trap, he thought to himself. He obviously had been planning this, those cars had been there for hours based on the amount of snow. Gordon glanced back out at the cars, unsure of whether or not it was worth the risk to examine them himself. He shook the idea out of his head. That would be suicide.

"Bullock," Gordon said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know what happened out there."

Bullock's eyes lit up, "What?"

"This was a trap set up by Scarecrow. Our men were obviously gassed with fear toxin. Their reactions were more violent than what I've seen in the past though. If this is any indication of what we're going to be up against, then I think we need to be extra cautious when we get to the High Rise."

Bullock gritted his teeth, he never liked Scarecrow, what kind of man doesn't fight, but would rather use gas to get his enemies to submit? He was a coward, that much was clear to him. "Alright boss, I'll brief my men. Whatever happens, he's not getting away from us this time."

The van began to move as the driver started to turn it around. This trip was already taking too long. They left the GCPD around 12:30, it was nearly 2:00. Now they had to take a longer route to the High Rise in snow that was so deep the vans could barely move through it. Gordon lit another cigarette.

"Looks like you picked the wrong week to quit smoking, eh Commish?" Bullock laughed.

Jim glared at him as they drove off.

**MEANWHILE**

Bruce smiled widely as he held Selina close to him. Their naked bodies touching each other as they lay in bed together, cuddled together under the sheets. He hadn't felt so good since losing Jason, and he knew that what little happiness he could get he should cherish. It wasn't everyday that he told people who he really was. Selina looked him in the eyes and they kissed again.

"You seem happy, Bruce."

He nodded, "I am."

She smiled, "I'm glad. You've seemed so troubled lately. I know it took a lot for you to open up like you have, but I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me what's been troubling you."

The smile started to fade from his face. He knew she was trying to help, but talking about the loss of Jason was not something he really wanted to open up about. At least not yet. Not with her. I don't want to seem like I'm being overly sensitive about it, he thought. There's no way she would understand how much I loved my son.

"Come on, tell me, what are you thinking?"

He sighed, she was persistent, he knew that much already. There was no way around it, he had to tell her. Considering how much she knew already, what difference does it make now? "I've just been really troubled, Selina. Losing Robin...I mean, losing Jason, that was devastating. He was like my son! And I was too late to save him. I was too late."

His eyes began to well up as he thought back to that day. Seeing the burning wreckage of the warehouse that Jason had been locked up in. Seeing the explosion before his eyes. It was all so vivid, still felt so real. The way it felt to hold Jason's bloody and cold body in his arms as he prayed to God or whoever would listen to bring his son back to life. The hopelessness he felt as he learned that The Joker was the man who did this. Joker. Bruce never used the word hate for anyone, but there was one man he knew he truly did hate. He sighed, trying to hide the tear rolling down his cheek as the painful memories came rushing through his mind like a tidal wave.

Selina held him tight, "You did everything you could though. You know as well as I do that there is no way to predict what The Joker does."

"He blew him up," Bruce croaked, his voice beginning to crack as more tears began to flow from his eyes.

"And what would have happened if you were there and had gotten blown up yourself?" she said matter of factly.

He nodded, "I don't know."

"Exactly," she wiped a tear from his cheek, "Bruce, you loved him like your son. You did all you could for him. It wasn't your fault that he died."

"Batman should have been able to save him."

Selina shook her head, "But Batman is a man, just like you are a man. He's a symbol yes, but he's still only flesh and blood. He's not Superman."

Bruce smiled a little, her sarcastic sense of humor was so cute, he held her tight, "You're right. Batman isn't Superman. He's Bruce Wayne. A billionaire playboy who is crazy enough to put on tights every night and chase bad guys through the streets of Gotham."

"Your words, not mine sweetie."

"I must be crazy to keep doing this to myself."

She replies while kissing him, "Then why do you?"

"Because no one else can."

"Not even Jim Gordon?"

Bruce shook his head, "Jim's a great man, a great cop, but he can only act within the system. Batman has no rules. Batman has no jurisdiction. He has no political affiliations, he's essentially incorruptible." 

She smiled at him, now he was starting to come around, he may not ever get over Jason's death, but at least he doesn't have to feel guilty about it for the rest of his life. "Bruce Wayne on the other hand..." She winked at him suggestively.

He smiled widely as she kissed his chest, "Bruce Wayne is corruptible. At least, by the right people for the right reasons."

Bruce looked out of his bedroom window as the snow slowed down outside. The blizzard was finally winding down and the moon was showing, a brilliant reflection off of freshly fallen snow lit his room up. He still felt bad about Jason's death, but at least he no longer felt as guilty. Thinking back on it, he knew he did all he could. There were just things that happened that he couldn't control. Batman may be a symbol, but he is only human. His smile widened as Selina continued kissing him, disappearing under the blankets.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Crane stared out the window as he waited in anticipation for Gordon to arrive. He knew his little diversion would buy him ample time to prepare his traps. His new toxins had been working beautifully, thus far killing seven men. Stroking his chin thoughtfully, he regarded the snow outside. It had finally stopped and the moon was now shining brilliantly in the cold dark sky. He glanced at his watch.

Three o'clock. The plows still wouldn't have been out on the road yet. Considering the amount of snow and distance that Commissioner Gordon was going to need to travel, he knew that there was still quite some time until he could have his fun. The television hummed, nothing new in the world of Gotham City news.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a crash outside his apartment. Without thinking, he slowly opened the glass doors to his balcony, pushing as hard as he could to move the doors against the heavy build up of snow. His feet sank into the fluffy white nuisance as he looked up the building. It surely came from up there, he thought. Could it be, could Batman already be here? Dr. Crane sneered at the thought of his prey arriving before he even set the bait.

"All too easy," he said as he strode back into his apartment. He hastily picked up his mask and put it on. I'm ready for anything you have to throw at me, he could feel his heart racing. Batman was the only man who could scare him, but Dr. Crane knew that if you believe that you're not afraid, then your fear can't overtake you.

The sound of glass breaking startled him, causing him to grab his gas vials quickly. Placing them in his pockets he proclaimed, "I'm ready for you little Bat! You can't frighten me!"

There was a snap and then a hum of electricity. Was it, was it that from behind me? He turned around and saw nothing. "Stop scaring yourself," he said to no one, "you have the upper hand in this game of cat and mouse."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Scarecrow!"

That voice, it was familiar but it wasn't Batman. Scarecrow looked around anxiously to find where it came from, it was in the apartment yes, but where? Even with the light of the moon shining in from outside he couldn't see who had said that.

He released some fear toxin into the air, just to be safe. "You're not who I'm after! But if you want to test your fears, then come on. Show yourself."

With that an electrified baton shot out of the darkness and struck Scarecrow, stunning him as he was shocked. Nightwing leaped out of the shadows and landed a swift kick to his neck, knocking him down. With amazing speed he grabbed his baton and stood ready for Scarecrow's next move. Though there was something not right. Where a moment ago he was cool and confident, he began to wonder what he was doing. Was he really supposed to be here? Was he doing everything he could to stop...stop them from cutting mom and dad's rope!

He gritted his teeth, trying to fight against the effects of the fear toxin he knew he had breathed in. Nightwing cursed himself for not bringing his re-breather, dammit, I should have known better than to come here without it. "The game's up Scarecrow. I'll break your bones if I have to stop you from using more of that toxin."

Scarecrow laughed, he knew that Nightwing was trying hard to fight against his fears. The toxin he released wasn't his most potent, but it was strong enough to make someone cower, to bend them into a pile of whimpering emotions. "I'm surprised you came here Nightwing. You should have stayed away from Gotham."

Nightwing barked back, "And leave my friends to end up in your clutches? I think not."

Scarecrow drew out another vial of toxin and prepared it to be fired. Seeing this, Nightwing sprung out towards him and slammed his baton into his wrist, twisting it, dislocating it. A strong kick knocked Scarecrow back onto his couch. The vial of toxin landed on the floor, cracking open. Enraged, at the sight of his hard work spilled out onto the floor, Scarecrow screeched, "You little bastard! That was my life's work in that vial! Look at it! Look at it!"

Nightwing smirked, still trying not to think of how he couldn't do anything to save his parents, he said, "No use crying over it Scarecrow. Looks like you'll need to rely on more than just fear to save you tonight!"

Scarecrow reached down to one of the corpses behind the couch, feeling for a pistol. He felt the cold steel on his fingertips and tightened his grip. Brandishing the pistol he leveled it at Nightwing and fired, striking him in the leg. He collapsed in a heap on the floor, clutching at the wound.

"As I said, Nightwing, you should have stayed out of Gotham," Scarecrow said, getting up from the couch. He moved to stand over Nightwing, tossing the gun aside. "You may not be scared now, but I assure you, before this night is through, you will know your worst fears. And you will break!"

**MEANWHILE**

Bruce and Selina were awakened by the sound of Alfred shuffling through his bedroom. Bruce looked at his butler then at his clock, what time was it? Three thirty? What's going on?

As if to answer the question that had yet to be asked, Alfred said, "Master Bruce, I've been listening to the C/V and have heard some distressing things."

"Is there a cat stuck in a tree?"

Selina glared at Bruce for saying that, he had totally forgotten who else she was. She pushed herself off of Bruce and wrapped herself up in a blanket, "I think I should let you boys talk amongst yourselves for a minute."

Bruce put his hand on her shoulder, "No you can stay in here Selina. Whatever is happening, I may need your help."

She cocked her eyebrows, now there was something she never expected to hear him say, she placed a hand on his forehead, "Are you sick? Did I hear you right? Did you say you might need...'help'?" 

"If I may continue sir," Alfred said abruptly, damn has he been grumpier than usual lately, Bruce thought.

"Go ahead Alfred."

"As I said, I've been hearing a lot of distressing things on the C/V radio. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to help you with your job."

Bruce nodded, "As always I'm grateful to you."

Alfred nodded, "Commissioner Gordon is walking into a trap sir."

"What?"

"It sounds as if it's with Scarecrow. I had already summoned Master Dick to assist, knowing your current...ummm...state of being." Alfred regarded Bruce and Selina in bed together with a smirk.

Bruce stroked his chin, "There's no telling what's going to happen when Scarecrow is involved."

"Shall I ready the Batmobile sir?"

"No," Bruce looked out the window at the snow, it was too deep to drive anywhere without taking too much time. "No, I think tonight, I'll take the chopper."

"Very well sir. I'll go prepare your flight and allow you and Miss Kyle to...get yourselves in order."

Alfred turned on his heels and marched off. Bruce looked at Selina, he wasn't sure what to say. He knew he could use all the help he could get, but he didn't want to let her get into any danger. If anything were to happen to her he'd never forgive himself. He reached over to her and hugged her tight, I can't afford to lose her.

Selina broke the silence, "When are we leaving?"

"We...well. I'm not sure if I want you to come along on this one."

She looked incredulously at him, what could he be thinking, it's the damn Scarecrow, what's the worst that could happen, "Come on Bruce. You can't just leave me here. Besides, it might be fun to work with Batman for a change."

She kissed him, know that's all it would take to convince him she was right. "Ok, you can come with me. I just want you to be extra careful. Keep your fears in check."

"Bruce," she said frankly, "I'm more worried about you keeping your fears in check. Don't let him bring you back to where you were before. You're better than that."

He nodded and climbed out of bed. Selina admired his body as he slipped into his robe. He turned to her and said with resolve, "Come on Catwoman, let's go beat the stuffing out of a Scarecrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Jim Gordon was inhaling another cigarette as he stared out the windshield of the SWAT van. The snow had stopped over an hour ago, but the roads were so bad, the van could barely manage to make it down the road without getting stuck. They were only a mile away from Gotham High Rise, but it felt like a hundred. He looked at his watch, three o' five. Time at least was still on his side, though at this point God only knew what had happened to the men that entered Scarecrow's apartment. It had already been over three hours since he last heard from them on his C/V back at the station. He shivered at the thoughts that came rushing through his head.

Bullock was smoking too. He made a habit out of doing unhealthy things to himself, and his body showed it. When he wasn't on duty he would rarely be seen without a bottle of whiskey in hand. Anytime he was with the commissioner, a cigarette wasn't far behind. He could feel his heart race. His doctor had told him to take it easy. Don't drink so much and stop smoking. It didn't help that he didn't eat well either, he knew it was only a matter of time until he suffered a heart attack. He just hoped that it didn't happen tonight, he never handled scares well.

The van continued on its journey down the road at a snail's pace. If it weren't for the snow, we'd have been there a long time ago, Gordon thought to himself. He inhaled his cigarette and looked down at it's glowing tip. He thought about his family. About his son, James, and his daughter Barbara. His wife. He thought about his job, how he risked life and limb on a daily basis to protect the city of Gotham from the worst criminals and scum the world could throw at him. He did all of that, and yet he was more concerned about the cigarette he held in his fingers. Maybe my priorities are out of whack, he thought. Maybe I really ought to stop worrying about these things and focus more on what's important. The van shook as it attempted to make it up a small hill, everyone inside could feel it slide back down, like a boulder being pushed just enough over the precipice of a mountain. It didn't take long for the driver to regain control and get the van up the rest of the incline.

Gordon peered back down at his watch. Three o' nine. It felt to him as if an eternity had gone by since he last checked the time. He looked over at Bullock who had the same expression of contemplation on his face. Bullock's face had a blank stare he was looking out the windshield, but he wasn't. Gordon considered breaking the silence, but he didn't dare. These calm moments before the storm were the one's he knew were too few and far between. He inhaled again on his cigarette, this time sighing as he exhaled. Scarecrow was a dangerous man, and he knew this, again his thoughts began to stray elsewhere. He thought about Barbara and her budding relationship with Dick Grayson, he such a nice young man. A bit eccentric though. Better than some of the guys she's dated in the past. He smiled in spite of himself. Here he was, about to go toe to toe with Scarecrow and he was thinking about his daughter's boyfriends.

The driver coughed and heaved a bit, breaking him from his thoughts. Gordon looked at the driver to make sure he was ok. He looked ok, must just be a bug that's going around. Again, the loud hacking cough of the driver was heard. The poor man nearly losing control of the van because of how violently he was coughing. Gordon started to grow more concerned. His heart started beating faster.

He put his hand on the driver's shoulder, "Are you doing ok?"

The driver nodded, "I'm fine. Just a cough is all." He hacked again.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine, I'm fine. We're almost there anyway."

The man hacked again and this time he slammed the brakes on, causing Gordon to fall forward. Suddenly the man started screaming, as if he was being attacked by someone, or something. What it was, no one could see. That's when it hit Gordon, there's gas outside right now! "Quick! Everyone put your masks on! Don't ask questions, just do it! Do it now!"

Everyone in the van quickly obliged to Gordon's order. The driver had already jumped out the van and was running through the snow screaming. Gordon resisted the urge to go and help him, he knew at this point it was already too late for him. The gas would need to dissipate and then the effects would need to wear off, and experience taught him that that was always a slow process. Gordon shut the door to the van and sat in the driver's seat.

"I guess it's my turn to play the hero."

**MEANWHILE**

Nightwing was tied up now, though he couldn't sure to what and how. His senses struggled to make sense out of what was happening around him. He could hear the circus music off in the distance, it was comforting but at the same time alien. He looked around and could see the tents, all of them were right where he remembered them being, was this a dream? An elephant crossed in front of him and watched as two men dressed as clowns practiced their juggling act. Despite everything look exactly the same, it still didn't feel right. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was truly back home. Back where he belonged. As suddenly as the visions came, he felt his bonds loosen and fall off. A man's voice came from behind him, dad!

"Go on now son, have fun!"

He was no longer Nightwing, he wasn't even Robin. He was Dick Grayson, of the Flying Graysons. He ran from tent to tent, looking in each one, making sure everyone was where he had left it. This is no dream, he thought, I'm back home! Everything else, Batman, Nightwing, all of that, that was the dream! He couldn't contain how happy he was to be home, he jumped for joy and shouted out loud. He cartwheeled and laughed with the his friends. He had finally woken up from his dream. He was home where he belonged, at the circus.

The music coming from the main tent got louder and louder. There was something off about it, but he figured it was just a problem with the music track. He played around the fairgrounds some more then his dad called to him.

"Come on Dick! It's time for our show!"

Dick smiled wide! He loved performing for everyone. It was the best part of being a part of the circus. Flying in the air with everyone watching him with their breathe held. They hung at his every move, and it drove him to do more and more every night. His parents were going to let him fly solo tonight before they joined him. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. He and his parents made their way into the main tent and waited for their cue. While they waited, Dick looked around to regard the crowd. He thought it was odd, but all the faces looked a bit strange, that was, all except for one, Bruce Wayne was in the crowd. Funny. Wasn't he a billionaire? What would he be doing at the circus? Still, why could he only make out his face and no one else? There was no time to think about that as the Flying Grayson's Theme music started to play. He climbed up to the top of the platform with his parents right behind him. His heart was racing, he knew he could do it, but it was so nerve wracking. Grasping onto the trapeze rope he waved to the crowd, there was a thunderous applause. He was ready. Taking a deep breath he started his routine, first swinging out over the floor, he reminded himself that they weren't using a net, and he somersaulted to the next trapeze rope. The crowd clapped their approval of this young dare devil. Swinging back over towards his parents he reached out for his mother to grasp onto his hands as he hung upside down on the line. She grasped his hands tightly, smiling and said "I'm so proud of you, Dick!"

She grabbed onto the other line as Dick return to the platform his father was waiting on. Patting his son on the back, he leaped from the platform and caught the trapeze line. Swinging several times before flipping upside to grab his wife. Dick's heart raced. There was something eerily familiar about all of this. Something inside him told him to look at the rope. His eyes locked onto the rope just in time to see the lines snapping. He tried to cry out, but no sound came out of his mouth. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real! He thought, he quickly leaped off the platform, to try and help his parents, he wasn't going to let this happen. Not after the dream he had!

His parents disappeared in front of his eyes as he fell. Down, down, down he fell, he hit ground with a hard thud. Shaking his head he looked up to see his parents staring down at him. Contempt in their eyes. His dad's hair flamed out behind his head. His mother's eyes shed tears of blood. He could feel himself beginning to cry. Why was this happening? What did he do?

His father bellowed, "YOU FAILED US!"

Dick shook his head, "No!"

"YOU LET US DIE! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US!"

Again, Dick cried out meekly, "I did everything I could! I'm not a super hero!"

His father smiled, "YOU'RE NOT A SUPER HERO, AND YOU'RE MOST CERTAINLY NOT BATMAN!"

His father morphed into the visage of a man dressed like a bat. His eyes flamed and his teeth were sharp like a vampire. The man grew taller and taller, and his form seemed to shift constantly, as if he were made of shadow. He opened his mouth to speak and bats came billowing forth, engulfing Dick. He struggled against the bats, trying to fight them off, screaming as loud as he could, then the figure spoke.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME DICK. I TOOK YOU UNDER MY WING, TREATED YOU LIKE A SON, AND YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?"

More bats shot forth from the visage's mouth. Dick's heart raced, he was certain now that he was dreaming, but he didn't what was waiting for him when he finally awoke from this nightmare. Dick tried to speak, but his voice didn't want to work. He cowered on his hands and knees, praying that the vision would go away.

Suddenly everything was silent. Then the sound of a clapping.

"Well done, Nightwing!" Scarecrow cackled, "Well done! I've never seen anyone survive a dose of that before. You're definitely made of some tough stuff."

Nightwing glared up at Scarecrow, it was nothing more than fear toxin. It felt so real though! He sniffed as a few stray tears flowed down his cheeks. Scarecrow held out a box of tissues and mocked, "Need a few?"

Nightwing slapped the box away. "It's too bad I'm not in a position to fight you right now."

"I know, it's too bad. You know what though?"

"What?"

"You've been providing me with a lot of entertainment tonight!" Scarecrow reached out and sprayed more gas into Nightwing's face.

Nightwing's vision blurred as he could feel his fears over take him again. Please, he prayed, Batman, get here soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The chopper flew quickly over the snow covered city of Gotham. Batman looked below at how densely covered everything was. He could feel himself getting a bit anxious the closer he got to Gotham City High Rise, it wasn't going to be long now. He looked over at Catwoman, to whom he had revealed himself to earlier that night. He started to wonder if perhaps he had done the right thing. Could having someone he cared for knowing his true identity be a curse rather than a help?

As if she could read his mind, she grasped onto his hand and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He smiled, for a moment it was all the reassurance that he needed. The hum of the motor was almost hypnotic as they got closer and closer to the high rise. Again, he felt his pulse begin to race. Scarecrow was always a dangerous adversary, and something inside him knew there was something else going on. He wasn't sure what though. He just hoped he'd be there in time to help Nightwing.

Down below he could see the SWAT vans converging onto the location. How long had they been traveling that night, he wondered. He couldn't imagine how long it would have taken him to get there had he opted to use the Batmobile. Not like it mattered now.

"We're almost there," he said matter of factly.

Catwoman nodded, she could feel her heart being to race as well, "Yeah, are you sure you're ready for this?"

He nodded and replied, "As ready as I can be. I have no choice, Nightwing is there and he needs to be helped."

"I know," she said with slight hesitation, "but after everything you've been through tonight, I just hope nothing happens to you."

"Don't worry, I'm ready for whatever Scarecrow has in store for us." He reached to his utility belt and grabbed his re-breather and handed it to Catwoman. "Take this."

"Bruce, I can't! You need it!"

"Take it!" He insisted with a bit of force. "I know how to deal with his fear toxin, I'm worried about how it will affect you. Just do this for me. Give some peace of mind."

She nodded and took the re-breather into her hands giving him a gaze of worry. I hope he knows what he's doing, she thought to herself. She peered out the window at the high rise building getting closer, in less than minute they would land and they'd be moving in on Scarecrow. She just hoped it wasn't the last thing the both of them would do together.

**MEANWHILE**

Jim Gordon pulled into the park lot of Gotham City High Rise and let out a long sigh. Finally, he thought, this hellish ride is over. He looked over at Bullock with intent and said, "Are you ready to take care of this son of a bitch?"

Bullock nodded, pulling on his gas mask, "As ready as I've ever been Commish. Scarecrow is going down tonight."

Gordon smiled, despite Bullock's lack of smarts, he was incredibly brave and loyal, and it made him happy to have him on his side in a fight. Gordon pulled on his gas mask and took a deep breath of the filtered air. Let's hope this things work as advertised, he thought. Climbing out of the van he met the assemblage of SWAT members outside. He checked on several of the newer members who were shaking with nervous energy. He knew this was not going to be easy on them, some of these newer men had only just joined SWAT within the last month, and nothing could prepare them for what Scarecrow had store.

He made his way in front of the crowd, looking up to the sky as he saw a chopper landing on top of the building, thank God you're here Batman, he thought to himself. Bullock glared at the chopper and said, "What's Batman doing here?"

Gordon glared at him, Bullock still wouldn't accept Batman was a man who worked for the side of the law. Though it had been several years and he had brought many of Gotham's worst to justice, Bullock was just too bull headed to accept it. "If he weren't here," Gordon said resolutely, "I'd not feel as good about our chances up there."

Bullock kept his mouth shut after this. He knew that Commissioner Gordon had a different kind of relationship with the vigilante known as Batman. It shook him to his core, he knew that a man who dressed like a bat couldn't be up to anything other than bad news and crime. Even thought Batman had yet to do any major crimes or murder anybody, Bullock thought it was just a matter of time before he changed his colors and showed Gotham who he really was. All the same, if Gordon trusted, he knew he had to at least trust him. No matter how much he hated the idea.

Gordon began to shout to his men, "Alright! We all know what we're up against in there! Scarecrow is waiting for us! For some of you, this is your first encounter with him, for others, you've seen what he's capable of first hand. I don't want anyone to do anything without my word. No one opens fire without my order! No one is to take lethal force! We have possible civilians in there!"

One man cried out, "Batman is there too, I just him go in on the top floor!" A frantic murmur came through the crowd. Some men sided with Gordon on the Batman issue and others sided with Bullock.

Gordon quickly put the issue to rest, "Batman is not to be harmed nor is he to be taken into custody. That is a direct order! Do I make myself clear?"

There was a silence from the men. Some nodded there heads while others looked to each other and murmured, then all at once, "CLEAR SIR!"

Gordon continued, "Good! When we get up to the top floor, we need to be ready for anything. Don't take your masks off no matter what happens! Scarecrow uses a strong fear inducing toxin that is administered through the air. We all remember what almost happened several months ago with the terrorist, Ra's Al Ghul?"

More nods and murmurs from the crowd. Some men seemed a bit disturbed at remembering how Gotham City nearly tore itself apart in fear. Bullock slapped Gordon on the back and said, "Come on, Commish. Enough stalling, let's go bag ourselves a scarecrow!"

Gordon smiled in spite of himself. Bullock's enthusiasm for justice was admirable. "Right! MOVE OUT!"

The cadre of SWAT officers flowed into the main lobby of the Gotham City High Rise. Much to the shock of some of the residents who sat down in the common area. Some of these people quickly hid their drugs and other paraphernalia, hoping that the cops weren't there for them. One man brandished a gun as if to threaten the officers, but they paid him no attention. Gordon thought to himself as they passed through, nothing but the best at Gotham City High Rise.

Gordon shouted out, "We're taking the stairs!"

"GOT IT!" was the response from his men as they bolted up. Bullock stayed behind and slinked over to the elevators. I'm not taking the stairs, I'm no sucker, he thought as he summoned the car down. The door opened with a chime, he entered the elevator and went up. His heart was pounding. What's going to happen when we get up there?

**MEANWHILE**

Batman and Catwoman entered the apartment from the open door on the balcony. Luckily he was on the top floor, he thought to himself. The apartment was dimly lit, and despite the light reflecting off the snow outside, he found it hard to focus on anything inside. There was no movement. No sound. Catwoman put on her re-breather and rubbed Batman's shoulder, as if to say, good luck. Batman smiled at her and nodded. He knew she was worried for him, but he knew he could stand up to whatever Scarecrow could give him.

He examined the room and found the seven bodies of the men that Scarecrow had gotten earlier. He was aghast at the sight of these men. Seeing one with his eyes missing and another with pieces of skin ripped off nearly turned his stomach. Can't let this get to you, he reminded himself. You need to find Nightwing. Figure out where he is, and take down Scarecrow.

Catwoman wandered around the room in the opposite direction. She fingered some of the vials on the desk in the living room. What's in these she thought? Must be something valuable, taking them up in her hands she threw them on floor and chuckled. Not to valuable now are they? She smirked as she made her away around the room. Searching for any sign of either Nightwing or Scarecrow. She heard a muffled grunt coming from the bathroom. She motioned for Batman to join her.

Coming over in a split second he leaned in and listened to the grunting coming from the bathroom. It was definitely human, he thought. He whispered to her, "I'm going to see what it is. Stand back, and be prepared for anything."

She backed up a few steps, looking around anxiously, as if she expected a trap to be sprung before the door was even opened. She watched intently as Batman opened the door and peered inside, "What's in there?" She called, taking the re-breather out of her mouth for a moment.

Batman looked around the bathroom, it was actually brightly lit. He could see a blood trail leading to the shower stall, the curtain was drawn. Walking over, he opened the curtain to see Nightwing! He was bloody and had deep scratches on his cheeks. How did this happen to him. Nightwing was shaking and seemed almost incoherent. "It's Nightwing!" He called back to Catwoman.

Rubbing his shoulder he spoke softly to Nightwing, praying that he wasn't too late, "Dick, are you ok? Dick?"

Nightwing began rocking back and forth looking around anxiously. He murmured, "Scarecrow. Scarecrow."

"I know he's here, are you ok? Did he do this to you?"

Nightwing again couldn't manage to say anything more than, "Scarecrow!"

Batman frowned, was I too late? He gave Nightwing a quick shot of a sedative to relax him and hopefully he would pass out and forget what was happening. He was safe at least, he thought. It might take some time, but he'd survive the toxin. Batman got up slowly and walked back out into the living room. Catwoman stood there waiting for him to say something, _anything._

"I found Nightwing in there."

Her eyes grew wide, she took the re-breather out again and said, "And?"

"He was exposed to his fear toxin. I gave him a sedative, we'll have to take care of him after we finish our business here with Scarecrow."

Catwoman nodded as she placed the re-breather back into her mouth. As if on cue, laughter was heard coming from the bedroom. Batman knew who it was, motioning for Catwoman to get behind him, he began walking towards the room. He held his breath, hoping that Scarecrow wasn't ready to hit him with fear toxin just yet. Batman inched closer and closer. The laughing got louder and more maniacal. "What's the matter?" He heard Scarecrow call out, "are you scared already, Batman?"

Batman gritted his teeth as he kicked the door open, Scarecrow stood on the bed and had been ready and waiting for this moment. He sprayed Batman with three vials of fear toxin. Batman started to cough and choke on the gas. He could feel himself getting weak in the knees. The room swirled around him. Catwoman tried to help him up, but he pushed her off. He needed to do this alone. Scarecrow continued to laugh. Batman could see the room morph in front of his eyes. The walls disappearing. He tried to fight against the toxin, he tried to will himself not to let it scare him.

Scarecrow walked over to Batman and laughed again, "What's the matter? Feeling a little scared? Not quite well? Why don't you pull up a seat, and tell the good doctor all about it!"

Suddenly, Batman was no longer in Scarecrow's apartment. He was standing where he stood earlier that night: on the edge of the rooftop, ready to jump off.


	10. Chapter 10

The snow was blowing more violently than it had at any point early that night as Batman stood on the precipice barely able to keep his balance. His thoughts began flowing like a raging river, he forgot where he had just been moments before and started thinking about jumping. That Gotham would be a better place without him. He started to step out but two hands reached out of nowhere and grabbed him before he could. He spun around to see who had stopped him from doing what needed to be done. He saw the face of Catwoman, except, there was something odd about her. Rather than her beautiful lips and skin, she was covered in fur. Whiskers sprouting out from her nose twitching as she tried to call to him. He couldn't understand what she said, it was nothing but a bit long meow.

Withdrawing his arms from her grasp, he noticed he had been scratched and was now bleeding. His eyes grew wide when he realized that something had happened to her! She no longer was Selina Kyle! Catwoman was something else entirely now and she was out to get him. He stepped backward, trying to get away, she reached out to him again trying to pull him away from the side of the rooftop, but she was too late. Batman was in free fall again. This time, he wouldn't be saved by anyone, he thought, this time all will be set right.

His fall stopped suddenly with a cold thud into a large bank of snow. The skyscrapers of Gotham loomed overhead as if the city were watching Batman's every move. He pushed himself up, he knew his arm had been broken in the fall, and he winced at the pain he felt. The snow was so deep, it was up to his knees as he tried to walk down the alley way. The lights seemed to fade out as he trudged further and further along. He could hear the echoes of several footsteps ahead of him in the alley, as if the snow were no longer there. Looking down around him, he realized the snow had now disappeared. The footsteps ahead of him stopped. He struggled to see what was happening, but knew he needed to get closer.

Jogging down the alley he suddenly heard a struggle, then a gunshot. Then another echoed out, piercing his ears like a sharp needle. A shiver ran down his spine as he all of a sudden saw the two bodies in front of him. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Walking forward carefully, praying hard that this wasn't real, he saw the confirmation that he had feared.

"Mom, Dad!" He cried out in agony. How could this happen again! He collapsed next to his parents' bodies and caressed them in his arms, now beginning to sob. I was too late, he thought. I couldn't save them before. I couldn't save them now!

As he knelt down, crying, his father's body sudden took on life and stood up over him. He seemed even taller than he had been, almost if had grown within an instant. He glared down at Batman, his eyes burned with fire. There was no love there. Batman could feel the tears streaming down his face as his dad, the one man he loved most as a child stared him down, accusing him of being responsible for his death.

"Bruce!" His died cried out, contempt in his voice.

"Dad!"

His dad's mouth opened up to speak again, bats spewed forth, surrounding Batman in a cloud that made him cower before him, "You were responsible for this! You could have acted! You did nothing!"

He looked up at his father, how could he say that? He was just a child! "The man had a gun! I was a child, I was eight! I wasn't what I am now!"

"You should have done something, Bruce! You failed us! Our blood is on your hands!"

Suddenly, his mother's body was brought back to life as she stood up crookedly, her beautiful neck had been bloodied from the necklace being ripped off her. The beautiful necklace his father had given her that very night! More tears began streaming from his eyes as he watched his mother take her place next to his father. Her eyes burning fire and her hair seemed to billow out. Tears of blood flowed from her eyes as she stared down at her cowering son.

"Mom, Dad, I'm-I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I was just a child."

His father bellowed out, "You're nothing more than a child now!"

He shook his head, he was more than that, he knew this much, "I'm not a child. I'm a defender of the defenseless!"

His mother opened her mouth to speak, her voice a blood curdling shriek, "You let us die, Bruce! You should have stopped him from shooting us! My beautiful necklace is gone and you let him take it!"

Batman pounded the ground with his fists, what was this? What was going on? That's when he realized he must have inhaled a large amount of the fear toxin! He continued to speak to the apparitions of his parents, know the only way to get out, was to overcome his own self-doubt. He thought back to what he and Selina had talked about earlier that evening. How Batman is not just a mortal man, he's a symbol. He's a symbol of hope to those who have no hope, he needed to come out this.

"I did all I could as a child," he said, "You are nothing more than my thoughts. I have no reason to feel guilty over your deaths!"

Suddenly, his mother and father began to merge, shrinking down into the familiar figure of Jason Todd, of Robin! Batman began to question himself again, how could he deal with this? He knew he was responsible for Jason's death. He could have done something. He knew he should have been there sooner!

Jason stood in front of him, his suit was torn and covered in blood. Bruises covered his body and his eyes were cold. No fire came from within. Instead, just sadness. He seemed to stare through Batman, he didn't speak. He didn't have to. The stare was enough to cause Batman to begin sobbing. For all the guilt he had felt with the death of his parents, he felt ten times worse over Jason's death. He was his guardian, his father. He let Joker capture him, torture him and ultimately kill him!

Jason spoke, "How could you not have saved me? I loved you, Bruce! I trusted you!"

Batman looked at Jason, tears stung his eyes, he tried to shake the vision away, but he couldn't, he stammered out, "Jason! I loved you! I did everything I could to get there on time! Joker was too far ahead of me on this! I wanted to save you! I knew I could have made it!"

"But you didn't. Instead, you let me get blown up!"

He shook his head, he knew that this was only a vision. He couldn't be hurt by him. It wasn't really Jason. The real Jason would understand him. Would know what he had fought against to get him. He took a deep breath and again thought about what he talked to Selina about. He had no reason to feel guilt over Jason's death. You cannot predict what the Joker will do. You cannot anticipate what would happen!

"The Joker is unpredictable! How could I have known he was going to capture you the way he did?"

Jason's visage began to fade away slightly, Batman knew it was working. He continued to try and fight against it. "Jason, I loved you, and I still love you! If there was any way for me to have been able to get there sooner, I would have done it. Believe me, I did everything I could to stop him. To get there in time. You will never be forgotten, Jason. I love you."

Suddenly, the alley began to fade away, and Jason was no longer there. In front of him stood Scarecrow, looking down at him. Though his face was obscured by his mask, Batman could sense the confusion on it. Scarecrow began fumbling through his coat trying to get another vial of fear toxin ready. Batman smirked as he leaped up and landed a stiff punch straight into Scarecrow's jaw. He flew backwards and into his television set, it broke letting off sparks.

Batman reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He pulled off the fear toxin emitter that was mounter on Scarecrow's arm and tossed it on the floor. Scarecrow cried out, "How-how could you have broken out of that? That was the most highly concentrated dose of my strongest toxin!"

"Never underestimate me, Scarecrow. I'm much stronger than you realize."

With that Batman gave him a strong head butt, knocking Scarecrow out. He crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Batman turned to see that he had not been alone. Catwoman was standing near the door to the apartment in handcuffs and the SWAT team led by Gordon stood in awe at what they just witnessed. Batman could feel himself grow a little tense. How much had they seen? What did they hear? He walked over to them, Gordon stepped out and shook his hand.

"Great work, Batman," he beamed.

Batman nodded, "Thank you, Jim."

Gordon patted him on the back, "I've never seen anyone fight against Scarecrow's fear toxin like that. You truly are a hero."

Batman shook his head, "I'm not a hero, Jim. I'm Batman. I'm the defender of Gotham City. Nothing more, nothing less."

Gordon punched him in the shoulder, "Stop being modest. You just did more for Gotham than you could possible imagine."

Gordon motioned for his men to handcuff Scarecrow. Two men walked over cautiously, as if expecting him to jump back up and gas them. Batman looked at Catwoman who was tapping her foot. She looked inpatient, giving him a desperate look, as if to say, get me out of this! Batman smiled a bit and said, "Jim."

"Yes?"

Pointing at Catwoman, "She was actually helping me tonight. I'd appreciate it if you let her come with me."

Bullock put his hand on his forehead and rubbed it. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, as if they needed more reason to take Batman in, he was now trying to free a known felon! "Commish, don't listen to him! We've been trying to capture Catwoman for months!"

Gordon looked at Batman, then at Bullock, then back at Batman, "Considering what you two were able to accomplish tonight, I'll let her go."

Bullock was incredulous! How could he do this? "What? You're going to let her walk free, just like that?"

"There's probably more this than you realize, Bullock. I'm willing to let her go with Batman."

Catwoman smiled as the handcuffs were removed from her wrists. She slinked over to Batman rubbing his shoulder as she walked to the bathroom to check on Nightwing. "Thanks Jim," Batman said gratefully, he couldn't have done anything tonight without her help.

Bullock lit a cigarette and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about how Batman is a nuisance and Gordon is corrupt. Gordon rolled his eyes as he turned to regard Batman again. "Thanks again, Batman. I do have a question for you though, is Catwoman becoming a reformed criminal?"

Batman looked toward the bathroom as he heard her and Nightwing arguing about who was going to sit where in the chopper ride back to the cave. He smiled, "Maybe, I'm working on it, Jim."

Gordon grinned, whatever Batman was doing, he knew it was working well. Gordon patted him on the back again, then lit up a cigarette. Inhaling the soothing vapors, he said, "Well, I guess this wraps up tonight. And look, the sun hasn't even risen yet!"

Batman looked out the window and could see the sun creeping out on the reflections on the buildings, "No, it looks like dawn has come at last. This was a long night."

Gordon nodded, looking outside as well, "Let's hope we don't have a night like this again for a long, long time."

Batman nodded, to that, he totally agreed. Now, he thought, time to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun had risen fully and it illuminated the freshly fallen snow outside beautifully. The world looked like something out of a storybook, Bruce Wayne stood at his living room window admiring the beauty of the outside world, thinking for a brief moment that he almost would have missed it had it not been for Selina's help. Her insistence that he was better than the he thought he was, and that despite all that happened, Jason Todd's death was not his fault.

He smiled and sipped his coffee. What a night, he thought. Dick was upstairs getting repaired by Alfred. Selina walked up next to Bruce, a coffee in her hands as well. She was nursing a few scratches but nothing too major. She looked at Bruce and smiled, even without make up she's gorgeous, Bruce thought.

"How's Dick?" She asked.

Taking another sip of coffee, Bruce replied, "A little worse for the wear, as Alfred would say. But he's doing better."

She nodded, "That's good, he was nearly incoherent when we found him. We're lucky he broke out of the influence of the toxin as quickly as he did."

"Yeah."

There was a brief moment of silence as they both admired the snow. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had seen so much snow before. Well, he thought, except maybe that trip to the Alps back when I was twenty. He wrapped an arm around Selina and pulled her close to him. Looked deep into her eyes, no words were needed. He knew exactly what she was saying to him. Leaning in, they kissed each other deeply, not wanting it to end.

Finally pulling away, he said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Well," he began, a little hesitant to admit he had actually needed help in the first place, "you helped me remember who I was. What I mean to Gotham City. What I mean to everyone. That no matter what happens, I do make a difference."

Selina smiled, she could feel tears forming in her eyes, she was so happy to see Bruce like this. It was only hours before that he was ready to end his life. To give it all up because of some selfish guilt over something he had no control over, now he seemed to be a new man. He was happy. Happiness was so fleeting, and it relieved her to see him so happy, if only for this moment. She rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "I also got you to do something I never expected."

"Oh?"

"I got you to reveal who you really are!" She said with a cheerful jab to the ribs.

Bruce grinned, "Yeah, well...uh..."

"Was it because you wanted me that badly?" She teased with a wink.

Bruce's face turned red, "Maybe."

She kissed him again, this was only a teasing kiss to make him want more, "What can I say, I'm very good at what I do."

Bruce put down his coffee cup and she her's as they pressed close to each other, kissing passionately. Her hands ran down his back as he slipped off her robe. He kissed her neck passionately as she gasped in delight, her hands busy taking his robe off. She began kissing him deeply again as they pulled each other closer together, aching with desire. Her eyes met his as she ran her hands down his chest, he smiled broadly as he leaned in to kiss her neck again, moving down towards her chest. She breathed heavily at each touch of his lips. She couldn't believe they were going to this again, we're acting like a couple of teenagers, she thought. Bruce walked her over to the couch as he continued to kiss her passionately, now he kissed her stomach, she writhed in delight.

Alfred had just come down the stairs and was in the kitchen cleaning some of the dishes that Bruce had left. Confound Bruce, he thought to himself, sometimes I still feel like a little boy. He decided to check on Bruce in the living room. Crossing the threshold into the room he saw him and Selina naked on the couch. Without a second's hesitation he abruptly turned around and left. "I still think he's a teenager," he said to himself. "At least Master Dick is a bit more respectful when it comes to that sort of thing."

Alfred sighed as he piled the dishes up. "I guess I better let Bruce have his fun."

**MEANWHILE**

Dr. Crane now sat in Arkham Asylum watching television in the common room. He was surrounded by all sorts of rabble that he felt he didn't deserve to be around. To his left was Poison Ivy, the plant obsessed seductress, to his right was The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime, as he had been dubbed by the media. Crane stared at the television, not even focusing on the news that was playing. He wished he could just melt into the couch and disappear. He deserved better than this. He was better than this.

Joker laughed at the reports about the night before, "You came this close, eh Crane?" He pinched his fingers together and held it in front of Dr. Crane's face.

"Well," Poison Ivy began wistfully, "the reason you didn't succeed was because you lacked a certain feminine charm."

Dr. Crane glared at her, how dare she insinuate that he didn't succeed because he wasn't a woman! He didn't need pheromones to do what he wanted. Fear was powerful enough of a tool. He just had to perfect his new toxin. It would only be a matter of time until his mob lawyer got him out of Arkham and back on the street, more than what could be said for the two who sat next to him.

Joker slapped him on the back, "Well, if you ever need any help, any help at all, you need only ask."

Dr. Crane grumbled, "I don't need help from someone like you."

"What?" Joker said incredulously, "Someone like me? Why don't you leave the jokes to me, OK son?"

"Listen, Joker," Dr. Crane began, as he stared him down, "I'm not afraid of you. You may be a master of chaos, but _I _am the master of fear. I would have had Batman then and there had it not been for that contemptible shrew, Catwoman. She did something to him. Batman was ready to kill himself last night you know."

Joker was shocked, he what? How could he possibly want to kill himself, unless...of course! "If he had, then I think you'd have owed me a bit of thanks my friend."

"You deserve nothing," Dr. Crane replied coldly.

Poison Ivy piped in, "You know, it's too bad I wasn't there, I could have done something about Catwoman. I think her love of Batman clouds her judgment from time to time. Poor girl, she was such a valuable criminal too."

Dr. Crane and Joker both looked at her. Maybe there was something to this, maybe there might be a way to get back at Batman. Dr. Crane smiled and said, "You know, maybe I can get my lawyer to put in a good word for the both of you. Something tells me we might be able to work something out."

Joker howled in delight, "You know it Scarecrow! If we can get rid of Batman, I'm willing to work as a team. How about it toots?"

Ivy smiled, "Why not? I wouldn't mind getting Batman or getting back at that back stabbing little bitch Catwoman either."

Dr. Crane smiled, "Excellent. My lawyer will be here soon, I'm sure we'll be out in no time."

**THE END**


End file.
